One Week-DBZ Style
by tocourtdisaster
Summary: The beginning of Vegeta and Bulma's life together.
1. One Week

Title: One Week: Dragonball Z Style  
By Leah Beth Sinn  
Rating: PG (for implied sexual content)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters. If I did, do you think that I would have to write fanfic? Seriously, I don't. FUNimation owns everything Dragonball Z. And the song "One Week" is owned by the Barenaked Ladies.  
  
Summary: This is kind of Vegeta/Bulma, but kind of not. It's weird, that's all that I can say. Vegeta's POV  
  
Explanations: All of the song lyrics are in italics. If there's italics in a normal paragraph, then it's Veggie's thoughts.  
  
******  
  
It's been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry"  
Five days since you laughed at me  
Saying, "Get that together, come back and see me"  
Three days since the living room  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday, you'd forgiven me  
But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry  
  
  
That woman, Bulma, was staring at me, her head cocked to one side. "Vegeta, I am so angry at you. I can't do everything that you want me to do. I have a life!" Then the woman surprised me. She laughed. "Why don't you try to fix the gravity chamber? And the robots? Maybe next time, if you ask me nicely, I'll help you with it." With that, she walked away.  
  
How dare she! I thought. I'm the prince of Saiyans, not a mechanic! I don't fix machines! That woman needed to be put in her place.  
  
A few days later, we sparred again in the living room. Verbal sparring, not my choice, even though I started it. I was watching some T.V. show because the gravity chamber was broken again. We argued and she ended up stomping off to her room to sulk.  
  
Yesterday, the woman had the nerve to say that she forgave me. For what? That's what I wanted to know. I did nothing wrong that she would feel the need to forgive me for. Maybe it's just some stupid human tradition.  
  
Hold it know and watch the hoodwink  
As I make you stop, think  
You'll think you're looking at Aquaman  
I summon fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swiss  
I like the sushi 'cause it's never touched a frying pan  
Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes  
Big like Leann Rimes  
Because I'm all about value  
Bert Kaemfert's got the mad hits  
You try to match wits  
You try to hold me but I bust through  
Gonna make a break and take a fake  
I'd like a stinkin', achin' shake  
I like vanilla; it's the finest of the flavors  
Gotta see the show, 'cause then you'll know   
The vertigo is gonna grow  
'Cause it's so dangerous, you'll have to sign a waiver  
  
  
A few weeks later, the woman decided that I needed to "get out more and socialize", so she got two tickets to the show playing in town. When I demanded to know why two, she said because she was going too. Not only did I have to take time out of my training, but I had to spend it with that blasted woman. I sulked for days about it.  
  
When the night of show came, I insisted on flying. If she was making me go, then we were getting there my way. It was hilarious how she clung to me. I found out that night that she was terrified of heights, so I flew as high as I could. When we got to the theatre, I thought that she was going to kiss the ground, she was that happy to be back on it. The trip back to Capsule Corp. was much of the same. Only she yelled at me when we reached our destination.  
  
  
How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of taking off my shirt  
  
I was coming out of my newly repaired gravity chamber late one night when I felt eyes on me. I looked up and saw the woman, staring open-mouthed at me. I caught her eye; she blushed and furiously closed her curtains. I wondered why she had been staring at me. I remembered that I wasn't wearing a shirt and was very sweaty. I smirked to myself.  
  
  
It's been one week since you looked at me  
Threw your arms in the air and said "You're crazy"  
Five days since you tackled me  
I've still got the rug burns on both my knees  
It's been three days since the afternoon  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday, you'd forgiven me  
And now I sit back and wait till you day you're sorry  
  
  
"Vegeta, you're crazy!" the woman exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air in frustration. "I'm not fixing the gravity chamber until you relax for more than one day. I'll fix it next week.  
  
That pissed me off. "No, you will fix that gravity chamber NOW!" I yelled at her. "I cannot take time out of my training!"  
  
Apparently, my yelling pissed the woman off because she tackled me. She jumped on my back and forced me to the ground. Her move caught me totally off guard, so she got a few punches in before I pried her off my back.  
  
"Stupid woman," I said and it came out harsher than I had intended. "I could kill you using less energy that you just used to punch me."  
  
This seemed to scare the woman because she started to back away from me, slowly. I could see the tears forming in her eyes, and or some reason, I felt sorry because I had hurt and scared her, but it only lasted a second before it vanished.  
  
"Now get out of my sight, woman, before I do just that."  
  
The woman, Bulma, ran as fast as she could out of the room, crying.  
  
  
Chickity China, the Chinese chicken  
You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'  
Watchin' X-Files with no lights on, we're dans la maison  
I hope the Smoking Man's in this one  
Like Harrison Ford I'm getting frantic  
Like Sting I'm tantric  
Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy  
Like Kurasawa I make mad films  
Okay, I don't make films,  
But if I did, they'd have a samurai  
Gonna get a set of better clubs  
Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs just so my  
Irons aren't always flying off the back swing  
Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon  
Cuz that cartoon has got the boom  
Anime babes that make me think the wrong thing  
  
  
Another time when the gravity chamber was broken (I'm sensing a pattern. I think it's faulty workmanship), I was watching T.V. with the woman late one night. I realized that night that the woman was scared easily.  
  
We were watching some show, I think she called it the X-Files, and it got to a part where some guy was being stalked by some monster, and the woman jumped on me, she was that scared. And I have no idea why. When I started to laugh at her cowardice, she just looked at me like I had turned into a monster.  
  
The next day, I sat again watching T.V. while the woman worked on my gravity room. A cartoon came on, something called Sailor Moon. At first, I thought it was stupid, because all that the characters talked about was love and dreams. Then it got to the action. And the skimpy outfits. Those were my favorite. Too bad that blasted earth woman, what's her name, Bulma, too bad she doesn't dress like that.  
  
  
How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean? You soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of losing my shirt  
  
It's been one week since you looked at me   
Dropped your arms to your sides and said, "I'm sorry"  
Five days since I laughed at you  
And said, "You just did just what I thought you were gonna do"  
Three days since the living room  
We realized we're both to blame, but what could we do?  
Yesterday, you just smiled at me  
Cuz it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry.  
  
  
The woman did something that surprised me. She apologized. When I asked her why she did that, she said, "because I'm sorry for the names I've called you and I feel sorry for slowing down your training and..." Then she stopped.  
  
"Well woman!" I demanded. "What else?"  
  
"I'll tell you later," she told me. "I need to go get some work done." And then she just left.  
  
I didn't see her for two days because I was training early and late each day, sleeping only a few hours each night. When I finally saw her again, I demanded to know what else she had to say.  
  
"I'm sorry because I love you and I hate it when you're mad," she said in a rush and then she ran off.  
  
I laughed for a long time after she left. An earth woman, love me? What a gag. Of course with my enormously good looks, I guess I was inevitable.  
  
Another two days passed without my seeing her again. The next time I saw her was late at night. I was coming in from my training, and being the courteous person I am, I left off the lights so I wouldn't wake anyone up.  
  
I was walking through the living room and ran straight into the woman. It knocked both of us over and she ended up on top of me. She did something surprising then, by leaning down and kissing me. I surprised myself more by returning the kiss. Needless to say, I woke up in her bed the next morning.  
  
The next time I saw her was that night. I have to say, for being an earth woman, she's good.  
  
The next morning over breakfast, she smiled at me, and I almost smiled back. Not quite, but almost. Her idiot mother didn't notice a thing. I was beginning to think that we could continue on without her parents being the wiser.  
  
Two weeks later, an announcement from the woman shattered that plan. "I'm pregnant!" she had said, "And Vegeta's the father!" Both of her parents fainted and I wondered what pregnant meant.  
  
  
It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
  
  
The End (?)  
  
Author's Notes: Should this be the end? I don't know. Why don't you tell me? Should I go through the pregnancy with a song? I don't know! Help me! Please! You need to decide. And then you need to tell me, so R&R. I need your feedback!  



	2. Bulma's Pregnant!!!

Title: Bulma's Pregnant!!! A Sequel to "One Week-DBZ Style" 

By Leah Beth Sinn   
  


Summary: This picks up right where the other story left off. This goes through Bulma's entire pregnancy.   
  


Author's Notes: I highly suggest that you read the other story first. You probably won't understand what's going on unless you do. And I couldn't find a song to go with Bulma's pregnancy, so this is just a normal fic. I know, I'm sad too. Somebody should have recommended a song to me, but because nobody did, you're stuck with a normal story. Oh well.   
  


Rating: G   
  


***** 

I finally found out what pregnant means. The woman told me after she woke her parents up. It means that she's going to have a baby and we're going to be parents. Together. When it was explained like this, I almost fainted like the woman's parents. But I didn't. A man has to maintain his image, you know.   
  


When I asked the woman where the child was and when I could see it, she laughed lightly at me.   
  


"Vegeta, I'm carrying the baby inside of me," she said, pointing to her stomach. She said it as if I were a child. "It needs to grow there for nine months before it's developed enough to enter the world. I'm only two weeks along, so you won't be able to see the baby for another eight months of so."   
  


And so began the worst few months of my life. Dying by the hand of Freeza wasn't as bad as the next few months would be. Given a choice, I would rather be killed again that go through a pregnancy with Bulma.   
  


**Month One**

The first month wasn't so bad. By the time I knew she was pregnant, her first month was almost over. She seemed like the same normal, moody, stubborn woman that I had always known. It wasn't long till that would change.   
  


**Month Two**

The woman started getting moody, more than usual. When she couldn't sleep at night, she'd prod me until I woke up, saying that if she couldn't sleep, then I wasn't going to either. After a week of this, I moved back into my old room. But that didn't stop her. She'd come into my room at night and sit on me to wake me up. And if I fell back asleep, then she would go and get some ice from the freezer and put it down my boxers.   
  


And she was moodier during the day too. On one of the doctor visits that she insisted that I come to, I asked the doctor about it.   
  


"Well," he said, "it's probably just hormones. But if it's this bad, this early in the pregnancy, then I might have to prescribe something to regulate them." And so he prescribed a medicine that did nothing to get rid of her mood swings. I wonder how Kakarott dealt with his woman when she was pregnant with their brat.   
  


**Month Three**

To put it simply, the woman stated to get fat. Not by much, but she was gaining noticeable amounts of weight. And I told her that when she asked me about it. Unfortunately, I didn't know what I was getting myself into. It went like this.   
  


"Vegeta," she asked, "Do I look fat in this dress?"   
  


"Yes," I answered truthfully. She hated it when I lied and the last time I did, she stopped feeding me, so I told the absolute truth. It was at that moment that I learned that a lie is sometimes better than the truth. Never again will I make the same mistake.   
  


"You called me fat!" she screamed. "How dare you? I'm carrying your child and you have the nerve to call me fat! Out! Out of my sight! Now, Vegeta!"   
  


I wasn't allowed in her sight for a week. Then she got over it and promised me that she wouldn't wake me up in the middle of the night anymore, so I moved back into her room. Why I did that, I don't know. I have absolutely no clue why I move back into her room.   
  


**Month Four**

As I look back on it now, the woman's fourth month of pregnancy was probably the quietest. It finally seemed like the medicine was starting to work on her. Sometimes. She still had mood swings, but not as bad as before.   
  


It was also the last month that she let me train before the baby was born, so I didn't see much of her. I'd eat, sleep, and train, and that was it. There was no room for a moody woman in my life. When I told her this, she started to cry. Then she got angry.   
  


"Vegeta, if you don't have time for me in your life, then I suggest that you make time," she said, her voice surprisingly low, but deadly. "You either stop eating, or you stop training. Your choice."   
  


So I stopped training. Out agreement was that I stop training until the baby is one month old. That would be six months of training that I'd lose. It began to seem like I would never become a Super-Saiyan at this rate. At least I still get to eat.   
  


**Month Five**

You know how I said that at least I got to eat? Well, when the woman hit five months, that privilege was nearly rescinded. She started eating everything in sight. She would have made even Kakarott proud. She always got first crack at the food, and I got what was left over. Which, suffice to say, wasn't much. I feel sorry for her parents. After the two of us got done eating, there was no food left anywhere in the house. I still wonder how they got enough food to survive those last few months of pregnancy.   
  


**Month Six**

The sixth month was the most exciting, to say the least. The woman had many scares and false labors. At least three times a week, she'd wake me up in the middle of the night, saying that she thought that she was in labor. And every time it was a false start. Except the last time. She actually did deliver the baby in her sixth month of pregnancy. Three months early.   
  


**The Delivery**

I wasn't allowed into the delivery room when Trunks was born. The doctor said it was because of the premature delivery. If the woman would have made full term, I would have been able to witness the birth of my son. I sat for seven hours in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to come out with some news of either Bulma or the baby. Finally, the doctor did come out.   
  


"Sir," he said, "your wife is doing fine, but the baby is small, and is being moved to the NICU. Later, after he's all settled, you'll be able to see him. But right now, your wife is asking for you."   
  


As I walked into the recovery room that Bulma had been moved to, I noticed how the doctor had said he and him. A son. I had a son. He was going to be a true Saiyan Prince. But first, he needed to survive.   
  


The woman was crying when I walked in on her. When she saw me, she dried her tears and tried to act like nothing was wrong. She knew I hated it when she was overly emotional, so she tried to hide it. I just walked over to her and held her. Soon, she couldn't hold back her tears anymore and cried herself to sleep.   
  


**The Recovery**

After only a few weeks in the hospital, Trunks was given a clean bill of health and allowed to go home. This baffled the doctors, who thought that it would take much longer for him to recover. Obviously, the Saiyan blood in him was already at work.   
  


For a little while, though, he gave all of us a scare. We didn't think that he would survive. For the first few days of his life, he was so weak. He could barely breathe on his own. But soon, he was flailing around and wouldn't sit still for a moment. It made me proud that he could recover so quickly.   
  


**Homecoming**

When we brought Trunks home, there was a great hullabaloo. The woman's parents had a huge party for the baby and everything. They were all ready to spoil the child. I really didn't care what they would do with the child, just so long as they didn't corrupt him with human morals and the such. All that mattered to me at the moment was that I only had two more weeks before I could go back to my training.   
  


**Trunks' First Month**

This was the worst month of my life. There was so much crying and fussing and overall noise. I barely got any sleep, and I didn't even take care of the baby. I moved back into my old room because the woman insisted that Trunks' basinet be kept in her room. Thank the gods I did. If I hadn't, I would have gotten no sleep at all. After the month was over, I was **SOOOOOOO** glad to get out of the house to train. I didn't even go back there to sleep. I just stayed in the forest.   
  


Now, here I am, watching Kakarott get a major butt-whooping from the androids. I'd love to watch him be killed, but then I would get the chance to do it myself. I'd better go intervene, before the third class dolt ends up dead. At least I know that after I save him and defeat the androids, then I can kill him. I can't wait.   
  
  
  


Fin   
  


A/N: Please review. I'd love to hear from you. Thanks.   
  



End file.
